


It Started At A Party

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Sex, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Bullying, Cyberbullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Izaya is a good person at heart, Izaya is abused, M/M, Oral Sex, Orihara Izaya Needs a Hug, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Shameless Smut, Shizuo's parents were teens when they had him, Smut, Social Media, Teenage Parents, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya end up having sex at a party together, and after that, they keep coming back for one another, and hence begin to fall in love. Unfortunately, Raira Academy isn't exactly brimming with homosexuals, or people supportive of them.Warning!Story will contain a lot of smut and homophobia (the homophobia mainly set around social media).
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	It Started At A Party

**Author's Note:**

> I will always support the LGBTQIA+ community, and if you are looking for help, please talk to someone.

The guests downstairs didn't realise the two had disappeared. Guaranteed, they weren't the first. Celty and Shinra were already in one room together. Others had scurried off. One couple was having sex on the couch in the living room, where everyone was gathered.

  
But those couples had one thing in common: they were a girl and a boy. 

  
This one couple was not. Both were boys, and hence they had to find the guest room no one would care about, and lock the door.

  
With the kind of sex they wanted, neither would get pregnant, so risk for it decreased suggestively. However, to be caught sleeping together, boy and boy, would do a lot of damage to their reputation, to their...

  
Needless to say, they would be bullied, teased and annoyed mercilessly. One of them was already suffering at home, the other from an anxiety disorder. To be caught sleeping together, would make their lives worse.

  
But they were willing to take risks in a drunk situation, their lives hyped by beer and bourbon.

  
Shirts were discarded already, as were trousers, both boys in their boxers, uncomfortably tight, lips locked in a fierce battle for dominance.

  
Shizuo's arms were wrapped around the thinner, sexy figure of Izaya. One arm held him close, pinning him to his chest, whilst his spare hand roamed, exploring over everything he could reach, mostly focused on his buttocks, pressing fingers through fabric to make up for what they couldn't do yet.

  
Izaya was too busy roaming his chest, smoothing fingers over a bulging, beautiful six pack. They couldn't get enough of one another. Their tongues couldn't explore enough. The battle for dominance slowly grew more passionate, and Shizuo was winning.

  
Izaya didn't entirely mind. He always thought he would be dominant, and he wanted to be, but Shizuo's behaviour showed he was obviously going to be a top.

  
Shizuo's mouth tasted like vanilla, raw sugar and beer. It was intoxicating, addictive, pulling the raven back. The hands roamed, feeling everything.  
Who needed a woman when you had a man, a man that wasn't able to get pregnant, that didn't want to take responsibility, but who sure as hell felt better than any woman ever would. Izaya liked being fucked in his ass, he liked fucking ass, but the inside of a man's ass was infinitely better than a woman's.

  
He pushed Izaya down, pulling off his boxers. His erect cock stood straight up for one moment before flopping onto his stomach. The tip was already wet, and Shizuo rolled the tip of his finger across the head, around the tip, precum swirling around his finger.

  
Shizuo brushed hair out of his face, leaning down to suck the head. His tongue poked the urethra, before swirling it around it and deepthroating. Izaya moaned, lifting his legs to wrap it around his neck. Shizuo bobbed his head, gagging the tiniest bit. He scraped his teeth gently across the underside, and hummed.

  
Izaya thrust upwards gently, wanting more. He breathed heavily as the blonde kept sucking, bobbing, twirling and licking. He wanted to beg for more, wanted to feel him in him. Shizuo moaned around Izaya's erection, and Izaya yelped in ecstasy. 

  
Shizuo entered two fingers in his hole. He yelped and thrust downwards, crying out. It hurt. That was his first thought, and whilst he knew it would be uncomfortable to begin with, he didn't expect it to hurt so much.

  
"You're tight," his partner said. "This is your first time doing it with a man, huh?"

  
"Shut it, Shizu-chan," he said, his voice cracking in pleasure. "Just do me already."

  
Shizuo chuckled, and kept stretching his hole, scissoring, curling and pulling in and out. It burnt and stabbed at the same time, and all he could feel was Shizuo's fingers. He bit back a cry as a third finger entered. Shizuo kept moving in a steady, surprisingly gentle pace. Slowly, very slowly, the pain faded to undeniably perfect pleasure, and he began to moan. The longer he continued, the rougher he became, and the rougher he became, the better it felt and the less it hurt. "I wanna try something," Shizuo said, pulling Izaya up.

  
He lay down casually, pulling Izaya's crotch to his face. Izaya looked at Shizuo's big dick, watching it bob in anticipation. He felt Shizuo lick his ass, circling the opening. He could feel the heavy breathing against his skin, and took Shizuo's length in his mouth, sucking and deepthroating. Occasionally he pulled away with a wet pop, only to immediately take it in, wanting to give Shizuo as much pleasure as he was giving him, licking his asshole.

  
He could feel how much Shizuo liked it when he ran a finger over the underside, across the vein. Shizuo liked it when Izaya bit the tip gently. He liked it when he poked the middle of his bollocks. He liked it when he touched the sensitive vein.

  
Izaya liked it when Shizuo stuck his tongue in his ass. He liked it when Shizuo kissed his thighs. He liked it when he was being softly caressed. "Fuck, Shizuo," he moaned. "Please, please, just..."

  
Shizuo stood and lined his cock with Izaya's hole. "Ready?" he asked.

  
Izaya took a deep breath in anticipation, and nodded. Shizuo gently lined himself up, and entered slowly. 

  
He cried out in pleasure, thrilled. He thrust, and Izaya gripped the bedsheets, pleasured. The blond moved harder, faster and still with the same gentle, loving caresses. The raven moaned with each thrust, stuck deep in ecstasy. All he could think about was the way he felt; so filled up, so needy, so wanting, so desperate. "You're squeezing me," Shizuo said, pausing. "Are you okay?"

  
"Don't stop," Izaya said. "Please keep moving, Shizu-chan."

  
Shizuo smiled despite himself and did as he was told, moving with an unsteady, nonrheumatic pattern. Never had he expected the strong Shizu-chan to be so gentle and caring during sex, but it just proved you didn't know everyone.

  
"Lay on your side," Shizuo said, and Izaya did, grabbing the pillows, moaning. Shizuo lay beside him, and kept thrusting, lifting Izaya's leg over his shoulder.

  
Some thrusts were long and hard, dragging along his prostate, making Izaya cry out harder. Some were slow and teasing, purposely missing his good spot just to have him cry out Shizuo's name in want. Some were both, hitting the prostate before quickly pulling away, moving to go back towards it but missing it teasingly.

  
"Izaya," Shizuo moaned. "I'm gonna cum. I'll pull out, just - "

  
"Don't!" Izaya yelped. "Cum inside." He groaned as Shizuo licked the line in his back. "Please, Shizu-chan...cum inside."

  
Shizuo moaned at his words and bit his neck, thrusting hard. Izaya pushed himself down so Shizuo would bite harder, yelping in pleasure. Izaya cried out and came all over his chest as Shizuo came inside of him, warm and wonderful. It felt so good he came a little more, panting. "Don't rest," he said. "Fuck me more, you protozoan."

  
The blonde smiled, and pulled out to lick the cum off his chest, his warm, big hands perched on his throbbing cock. When it was gone, he pressed Izaya to the bedsheets, back facing him, and entered, slapping it hard. God, he felt so much better than a woman. He responded best to his moans, going faster and harder or slower and gentler depending on his moans.

  
Shizuo felt his brain had shut off. He was only aware of being inside Izaya, the man he swore to hate. No one at school will find out, he vowed. "Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered, breath tingling Shizuo's neck, sending shudders through him. "Try something else."

  
"Whatcha mean?"

  
"We've done the Spooning Position," Izaya said. "We've done bodyguard. Do something else."

  
"You wanna try them all?" Shizuo asked playfully, meaning it. He wanted to see Izaya in all his cutest moments. He was drunk, but he wasn't stupid, and knew that in the morning they would be trying to kill each other again. "Good. Except Doggy Style. It is the worst."

  
He smiled at Izaya's laugh. "Yeah," he said. "I hate it, too."

  
Shizuo pushed him down and entered, facing each other. They kissed, Izaya beneath him, chests pressed together as Shizuo began to move. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, forcing him closer. As good as the thrusting was, the best part was the tongues twisting around each other, tasting.

  
"I'm...gonna cum again," Izaya said, tightening his legs. "Fuck, Shizu-chan!"

  
"Say my name again," Shizuo said, thrusting harder, so close he felt he could cum just by Izaya's voice.

  
"S-Shi...zu...c-chan!" Izaya cried out the 'chan' as he came. Shizuo came as well, and didn't even stop to rest.

  
He pulled Izaya up, standing, still inside. Izaya's legs went over his shoulders and whilst standing, he began thrusting, not resting. At this point, they were both so turned on, it wouldn't take them long to cum again. Izaya clung to the muscular blonde, sucking on his neck gently, making him moan. He wanted to leave a mark of some kind. When he pulled away, the skin was darker, but not enough. It would fade in a few days if he was lucky, so he kept sucking.

  
Shizuo felt like he would come again, and pulled Izaya down whilst he thrust upwards, making both of them bayed, which in turn made them cum. Izaya pulled away, examining the love bite he's left.

  
He licked his lips and Shizuo grinned at him. "Shinra's gonna flip, huh?" he said.

  
Izaya chuckled, and pushed Shizuo away. The blonde stumbled and looked at Izaya, worried, but there were no bruises or scratches on him to suggest he'd been hurt, except for a bite mark on his neck. Izaya turned to study him, and pushed him to the bed.

  
Shizuo closed his eyes when he hit the mattress on reflex, and when he looked up, Izaya was straddling his hips, pulling his erect cock to his hole and slipping it him. When it went in, he whimpered in pleasure, and lay on his chest, face buried in the nook of his neck. Shizuo pulled him closer, getting ready to thrust, but Izaya touched his legs, and he paused, confused. "You've done most of the work," Izaya said, sitting up, leaning against Shizuo's pulled-up legs. "Let me take care of you. I'll make you feel good."

  
He braced himself, relying on Shizuo's leg strength to keep him upright, putting a hand on his ankle to steady himself, and a hand on his chest to a) play with the adorable pink nipple and b) give himself leverage. Using the flat of his hands as pushing points, he went up, making sure Shizuo's tip was always in him, and bringing himself down.

  
Being in control without having to penetrate gave Izaya a satisfaction he didn't have before. He was a top; of that he was certain. He had unquestionably slept with boys before, but tonight marked the night he lost his anal virginity. Shizuo was the only person he would let fuck his ass. He would make sure of it.

  
He gritted his teeth and slowly began to move, locking his red-brown eyes with Shizuo's. "Izaya~" Shizuo moaned, bringing his hands to Izaya's cock, rubbing it. "Come for me~"

  
Izaya groaned, and thrust down harder, hips moving gracefully and beautifully. "Come on me, Izaya-kun~" Shizuo said, tipping Izaya over the edge, and coming. They panted for a moment, before Shizuo said, "One more to go. Then, we sleep."

  
"We'll sleep after one more," Izaya agreed. Shizuo began to get up but Izaya pushed him down. "Nuh-uh, I'm still doing this." He turned so his back was facing Shizuo, and slipped him inside again. "Hn~"

  
Both moved together, their moans music to one another. "Izaya..." Shizuo moaned.

  
"S-Shizu-chan," Izaya groaned, and they thrust down at the same time. "I ... I'm..."

  
"Together," Shizuo said, and thrust upward. Hard.

  
They both came, wrung dry. "Shizu-chan~"

  
"Izaya-kun~"

  
They kissed, moaning despite themselves. If this was a mistake, it was a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> -please keep comments respectful and polite-  
> Please leave comments for story ideas and mistake I've made.  
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
